gleestarrisingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:ProudBeingGleek/Logan Hutcher - Episode 2 - Sexuality
Nachdem ich gerade so letzte Woche ''keine ''Last Chance Performance machen musste, bin ich nur umso glücklicher noch hier zu sein. Wie sich wohl die beiden fühlen, die ein LCP machen mussten, aber auch immer noch da sind? Josh tut mir schon leid, aber man kann nichts machen, einer musste gehen; so traurig es auch ist. Und ich bin froh wie Hölle, dass ich es noch nicht bin! Ich will das hier so sehr und werde tun, was ich kann, um das hier zu schaffen! Ich sitze hier im Aufenthaltsraum und unterhalte mich ein wenig mit den anderen. Als Robert reinkommt ruft Sheila die übrigen. Dann nennt er uns das Wochenthema: Sexuality! Ich bin jetzt nicht über-enthusiastisch, so wie Charlie, Gott, der Typ geht mir langsam echt auf die Nerven, aber schlimm finde ich es nicht, manche der Mädchen sehen aber ungemein enttäuscht oder eher ängstlich aus... Die Homework Assignment ist "Do You Wanna Touch". Den Song kenne ich nicht wirklich, nur wegen Glee aus der Folge "Sexy" von Holly und wirklich gefallen hat er mir nicht. Als wir die Textzeilen aufteilen, springt mir die zehnte Zeile ins Auge. Aber wer will sie ''natürlich ''noch haben? Charlie. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass man merkt, wie genervt ich gerade von ihm bin. Das ist aber auch kein Wunder. Wir entscheiden danach per "Schere, Stein, Papier". Er gewinnt. Okay, damit kann ich mich noch abfinden. Doch nach seinem nächsten Satz wäre ich ihm schon recht gerne an den Hals springen, wobei das völlig untertrieben ist. Ich balle nur kurz meine Fäuste, festige meinen Griff, atme tief durch und finde mich mit einer anderen Zeile ab. Man würde mich glatt aus dem Wettbewerd werfen, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, was mir nur so im Kopf rumschwirrt. Aber ich ''muss ''hier bleiben! Ich gehöre hier her. Und dann muss man sich halt man mit so jemanden abfinden. Das Tanzen für die HWA fällt so gut wie aus, wir werden in Partner eingeteilt und ich muss mit Mary machen. Ich kann schon beim Proben merken, dass ihr dieses Thema nicht liegt und sie sich unwohl fühlt. Das tut mir leid. Ich will jetzt auch nicht unbedingt sagen, dass ich das Thema toll finde, aber da müssen wir durch, wenn auf Glee wollen. Zumindest würde ich dann schon lieber mit einem der übrigen Jungs arbeiten, aber da gibt es nur ein Mädchen-Paar. Und die Hilfe von dieser Demi McGregor, Nikki hat sie uns "gegeben", ist auch nicht unbedingt hilfreich. Die wirkt nur abgestoßen von Jonas. Und wer ist diese Demi überhaupt?! Als sie reingekommen ist, schienen alle so aufgeregt sie zu sehen, nur ich hab keinen Plan, wer sie ist. Entweder bin ich nicht ganz up to date oder sie ist in Bereichen berühmt, die ich total uninteressant finde, z.B. Casting-Shows. Die Gastmentoren sind Heather Morris und Naya Rivera?! Sie sind perfekt für dieses Thema! Und ich ''vergöttere ''Naya Rivera und ihre Rolle Santana. Wir beginnen zu performen. Bei unserem Part kann Mary unseren Blick nicht halten und schaut weg. Na super. Danach zählt Naya auf, wem es hier schwer gefallen ist. Auch mein Name fällt. Und Marys nicht. Ich will mich nicht über die Mentoren stellen, aber ist Mary nicht diejenige gewesen, die den Blick nicht halten konnte?! Manchmal fühle ich mich hier, als würde ich für Fehler bestraft werden, die gar nicht passiert sind. Vielleicht überreagiere ich auch nur... Und dann auch noch Charlie als Gewinner?! Genervt verdrehe ich die Augen. Und das Schlimmste ist: Ich muss auch noch zugeben, dass er wirklich gut gewesen ist. Die Woche beginnt ja klasse. Für das Musikvideo steht Like A Virgin an, ich liebe diesen Song! Und, wie in der HWA, werden wir in Pärchen aufgeteilt. Wir sind auf einer Party und langsam verschwinden alle Pärchen in "private" Räumlichkeiten. Natürlich werde ich mit dieser Demi eingeteilt. Sie macht es ganz offensichtlich, dass sie lesbisch ist, und da hab ich auch rein gar nichts gegen, wäre ja auch unsinnig: Ich bin ja selber schwul. Aber es stört mich ziemlich, dass genauso offen zeigt, dass sie Männer geradezu abstoßend findet. Ich bin ja auch nicht glücklich darüber, dass ich mit einem Mädchen arbeiten muss, aber ich finde mich damit ab! Ich muss zugeben, dass ich diese Demi nicht mag. "Diese Demi", ich schmunzle ein wenig, das wird wohl mein fester Name für sie. Die Tonaufnahmen verlaufen ganz gut. Beim Videodreh muss ich dieser Demi küssen, auf den Mund. Na super, das kann ja heikel werden. Der Dreh verläuft nur mit ein paar Cuts für uns. Meine Güte, ich schwöre, wenn ich diese Woche in die Bottom 3 komme, werde ich dieser Demi dafür die Schuld geben. Ich gebe hier mein Bestes! Aber die ist ja fast angewidert, wenn ich sie nur berühre! Diese Woche ist Müll. Bei der Bekanntgabe der Bottom 3 wird Sheila als erstes aufgerufen. Das hat sie auch verdient. Sie war klasse. Dann werden die restlichen aufgezählt. Wo bleibt mein Name denn schon wieder?! Mann! Was hab ich diese Woche denn falsch gemacht?! Nie hat ein Fehler bei mir gelegen, okay, das kann ich auch nicht sagen, ich hab schon hin und wieder gepatzt, aber das waren Sachen, die ich alleine machen musste. Aber Mary hat in der HWA weggeschaut und diese Demi war einfach nur angeekelt von mir! Dann wird auch mein Name aufgerufen. Und das ist auch gut so! Ich denke nämlich, das ich diese Woche immer mein Bestes gegeben hab und auch gar nicht so schlecht dabei war. Am Ende ist Lia eliminiert. Armes Mädchen. Sie ist die Jüngste von uns mit nur 16 Jahren und hat wohl auch die geringste Erfahrung. Als sie ihr "Keep Holding On" singt, (ganz nebenbei klingt es fantastisch, ihr Talent ist groß) und die übrigen das Back-Up machen, kommen mir die Tränen. Weniger aus Trauer, eher aus Dankbarkeit. Dankbarkeit, dass ich eine weitere Woche hier sein darf. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag